Escorpión
by niurks
Summary: Por que el viejo escorpión amaba profesar su odio por la albina y veterana serpiente, amaba hacerlo... por que ese odio no era mas que un falso disfraz del amargo amor que alguna vez sintió,Por que lo odiaba, odiaba ser el patético artísta que se enamoró.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta es una pequeña historia que realice sin fines de lucro.  
**Notas:** Este es ciertamente el primer Fanfiction que eh escrito xD Espero que les guste, y con esto comprendan mi gusto por la pareja xD El FF esta escrito como podrán darse cuenta de una manera algo dramática y "artística", esto es por que al estar siendo narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasori, creí que seria bueno narrarlo de manera "artística" dado a que este ultimo es uno. Este es un FF SasorixOrochimaru aunque realmente no trae nada demasiado fuerte más que algunas palabras altisonantes.

**Escorpión**

"Dentro de la mente de un escorpión…"

Orochimaru era ciertamente una asquerosa y despreciable serpiente, el muy idiota poseía un cinismo que haría que el mismísimo demonio lo envidiase, la elegancia y soltura de una joven dama, y la brutalidad de un asesino en serie; Era, sin lugar a dudas, el bastardo más grande que había conocido, era, sin lugar a dudas su bastardo.

Pocas veces el viejo marionetista le había dado el calificativo de "suyo" a algunos objetos; si acaso a algunas de sus marionetas, las cuales consideraba preciadas obras de arte que perdurarían por siempre y para siempre, tal y como él lo hacia, tal y como Orochimaru lo hacia; por qué, ese era el verdadero significado del arte ¿verdad?; Por ello Sasori consideraba suya a esa veterana y tramposa serpiente, a aquel cínico criminal capaz de sonreír como un niño a quien han atrapado cometiendo alguna travesura y aun así tener la delicadeza de relatarla a detalle sin siquiera sentir pudor alguno. Por ello y mas, Orochimaru era para el viejo Sasori una especie de enfermo y extraño encanto, el encanto de un escorpión; Sin embargo Orochimaru jamás seria completamente suyo, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo, y eso el Akasuna no Sasori lo sabia muy bien.

Nunca pensó que Orochimaru llegaría a fascinarle tanto, tanto así que rayaba en lo insano. Entro a su vida de manera discreta y silenciosa, con aquella gracia y elegancia equivalente a la marcha silenciosa de una vieja serpiente, por que eso era Orochimaru, una vieja serpiente; Y casi imperceptiblemente alzo con lucidez el rostro y le revelo los afilados colmillos con una vehemencia casi demencial, demostrando así su autoproclamada superioridad, demostrando así, ser digno de acompañar al gran escorpión de la arena roja. Pero a Orochimaru nunca le importó demasiado, tampoco era como si aquella emoción fuera característica del viejo Sannin; a Orochimaru le agradaba la presencia de Sasori, eso era algo que fácilmente se podía percibir; Pero serle fiel a una persona no era precisamente la característica mas distintiva del viejo Orochimaru.  
Por que sin esa libertad que lo caracterizaba simplemente, no seria él mismo, no seria su Orochimaru.

Y de pronto el tiempo paso peligrosamente frente a sus ojos, y de la misma manera en la que aquella serpiente entro en su vida, huyo apresuradamente de la misma, tal vez eso fue demasiado rápido, pensó. Tal vez, era todo culpa de Itachi, ese diminuto y presumido Uchiha, siempre creyéndose lo mejor de lo mejor a pesar de su corta edad, y para su propia desgracia, lo era…Ah! Como le odiaba; Sin embargo, no culpo al Uchiha por la amarga huida del viejo Sannin, no, lo hizo culpable de exponer ante sus apagadas y sombrías facciones la incredulidad de la triste realidad que le golpeaba con fuerza y bestialidad la espalda, de la manera mas hostil y salvaje que jamás imagino. Humillación, fue lo único que pronuncio. La vieja serpiente no era más que un cobarde y patético gusano, no era más su Orochimaru. Aquella serpiente que alguna vez considero lo mas sublime de su existencia, ahora caía miserablemente ante los pies de una comadreja mucho mas feroz de lo que pudo alguna vez imaginar. Una cruel y sucia estafa, susurró.

Ah, Orochimaru, como le amaba, Ah, Orochimaru, como le odiaba.  
Siempre amo la finura de sus facciones, sus ojos, su boca, la comisura de sus labios cuando se curvaban exponiendo una maléfica sonrisa, la inteligencia, la elegancia, la crueldad, la brutalidad, era la mas bella obra de arte que el Akasuna no Sasori jamás aprecio, verdaderamente, lo amaba todo de Orochimaru; pero también odiaba, odiaba con todo su ser la cobardía y el cinismo que poseía y podía llegar a poseer, aquella manera tan suya de utilizar a otros como herramientas únicamente para lograr todas y cada una de sus fieras ambiciones, odiaba aquello, siendo que el era completamente culpable de aquello ultimo; Se odiaba a si mismo, por obsesionarse con Orochimaru, y odiaba a Orochimaru por ser capaz de obsesionarle.

Los viejos escorpiones no se enamoran de una serpiente, y las serpientes son incapaces de sentir afecto por un viejo escorpión. Fue lo que finalmente el viejo pelirrojo comprendió.

Sasori era ciertamente solo una marioneta, solo un trozo de madera con una mente propia y privilegiada, y ¿Por qué no? Si él mismo se había convertido en una, por que cuando no era capaz de sentir la tristeza desgarrándole por dentro, el cumplimiento de sus objetivos se haría mas apresurado y dominante, mas victorioso; mas sin embargo, se pregunto el pelirrojo, si todo aquello era cierto o era otra dulce mentira en la que se aferraba con una delirante desesperación a creer , si era así, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios seguía mirando hacia atrás?, esperando un fantasma que tal vez jamás volvería a ver, por lo menos no de la misma manera, danzando con una vieja alucinación, alzando las pinzas y empuñando el aguijón, un viejo escorpión danzando con la ilusión de una serpiente albina, cuya única ambición la llevaría a su propio fin, la serpiente de la cual, una vez el se enamoró.


End file.
